<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bergen by Shyvixy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298769">Bergen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy'>Shyvixy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>England-arthur, France-francis, Human Names Used, M/M, america-alfred, canada-mathieu, denmark-mathias, finland-timo, iceland-emil, norway-Lukas, sweden-berwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu just wanted to study forensics in norway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; Iceland (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathieu held his hand out of the window. It had been a while since he felt this good. Between work and school, he hardly had time for himself. He had however managed to score some time off recently and planned on taking it abroad. More specifically in the town of Bergen where he hoped to start the new semester in a few weeks. The school offered a great course on forensics and since he wanted to be an investigator, this seemed like a good start. He smiled as he saw the sign saying welcome to Bergen. In truth, Mathieu had never been this far from home. He spent some time in Sweden back in high school but that was only for a week during summer break. </p><p>  Mathieu decided to stop and stretch his legs at a local convenience store. As soon as he stepped out of the car, he realized just how sore he really was. It didn’t surprise him though. After all, he had been driving for about five hours without a break. After he stretched for a moment he walked towards the entrance. It was a small store that mostly had fishing supplies and small snacks. He looked around for a minute until he found a tiny coffee section off in a corner. He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed to the counter. </p><p>  The young man at the counter couldn’t be more than seventeen and looked as if he’d love to be anywhere else. “hej,” the young man sighed. “rough day?” Mathieu asked with a small smile. The boy raised his eyebrow. “34.13” The young man said flatly. “uh… yeah….” Alfred pulled out his card and paid. “You’re not from around here. We don’t really smile at strangers.” The young man said waiting for the receipt to print.</p><p>“My dad always said the only people who smile at a stranger are either drunk, insane, or American. Or all three.” The boy said with a softer tone. “uh... right.” Mathieu was feeling awkward. ‘Way to make a good first impression’ he thought to himself.<br/>
“Names Emil.” The boy said handing Alfred his receipt. “uh... Mathieu, and I’m not American. I’m Canadian. People get us mixed up a lot though…” Mathieu said shoving the receipt in his pocket. “You headed for the college?” Emil asked noticing Mathieu’s shirt that said class of 2019 on it. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’m going to study forensics.” Mathieu said rubbing the back of his head. “Same. I’m going for history though. I wanna be a teacher.” Mathieu stared. With an attitude like Emil had in the beginning, Mathieu wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. “Well, good luck. I’d stick around and chat but I’ve gotta go find the Dorm house I’m going to be staying in. I’ll see you around.” Mathieu said starting to feel awkward again. “Yeah. I work here most of the time. You might catch me and my brother down at the shore fishing. It’s our ‘brotherly bonding’ as he likes to put it.” Emil rolled his eyes. “ok. Uh… see ya”</p><p>After getting lost twice and having to ask for directions, Mathieu finally made it to the dorm. He got out and closed the door to the rental car he’d picked up when he landed. He walked to the door and knocked. </p><p>“I ALREADY TOLD YOU, THE DAMNED COUCH IS NOT FOR SALE!!!!” he heard a loud voice call out. “uh… I don’t really want to buy your couch. I’m here about the dorm. I’m Mathieu.” He said in a scared voice. There was rattling on the other side of the door and soon it opened to reveal a tall man with dirty blonde hair. “Oh, sorry, someone keeps calling about our couch and I’m not sure why. I thought you were them. Velkomen. Come on in. Names Mathias!” the tall man moved so that Mathieu could walk in. “I’m sorry to hear someone is pestering you,” he said noticing that Mathias was smiling. </p><p>  He thought about what Emil had said and sure enough the coffee table had a few empty bottles of Castlburg beer sitting on it. Other than that, the house was in fairly good shape. “Mathias how many times do I have to tell you to clean off the coffee table. You’re going to attract bugs. I’m sorry for my friend’s rude introduction. My name is Lukas. This is Mathieu. My brother is at work right now, but you’ll meet him later.”</p><p>A slightly shorter male with shoulder length dark blond hair came around the corner. “oh, it’s no bother. I’m used to it from my stepbrother Alfred. He’s always full of energy.” Mathieu said smiling as he thought of how Alfred and this Mathias guy would get along. “Well, still. I hope you enjoy it here. The neighbors are nice. It’s a Swedish man by the name of Berwald and a friend of his named Timo.”<br/>
Mathieu noticed a small blush when Lukas mentioned Timo. It didn’t bother him any, after all his father had married another man so this was nothing new to Mathieu. “I think Timo’s coming by later to use the washer. Theirs is still broke.” Mathias said lighting a cigarette. “Outside” Lukas said touching the bridge of his nose. “Fine fine,” Mathias said rolling his eyes. Mathias walked past Mathieu and stood out on the porch. “sorry, we’re still setting ground rules. We’ve only been here a few days.” Lukas said explaining.</p><p> “Oh no, it’s fine. I’ve seen a lot out of my brother and his friends.” Mathieu said waving it off. “what are the rules by the way, so I don’t offend anyone.” Mathieu instinctively started cleaning the bottles from the table. “Leave them. He’s a big boy, he can do it himself.” Mathieu awkwardly placed the bottles back down. “Ok, well it’s not much really, just kinda be respectful. The whole thing with smoking inside is firstly this is a rental property, and I don’t want to make the landlord angry, and second my brother has asthma. It’s not bad and he hasn’t had a flare up in years but still.” Lukas stared out the door at Mathias who was waving over a very tall blonde man. “That’s Berwald. He looks angry a lot of times but he’s really not.” Lukas said nodding towards the door.<br/>
“Oh, wow he’s tall….” Mathieu said noticing just how tall Berwald was as the man approached. “Yo! Ber! Come meet the new roommate!” Mathias said grinning. Mathieu saw Berwald sigh and roll his eyes. Berwald walked over and gave Lukas a short nod. He looked over at Mathieu. “hej, ‘m Berwald”, the man’s accent was thick. Mathieu recognized it as Swedish from the week he had spent there a few years back. “Nice to meet you. I’m Mathieu Williams. I’m from Canada. I’m going to be staying here while I study.” He said extending his hand like his stepfather Arthur had taught him. “h’pe ya like it. Th’ weathers nice this time a year,” Berwald said taking Mathieu’s had giving it a firm shake. </p><p>After Mathieu had met everyone except for Timo and Lukas’ brother, he unloaded his clothes and started looking for his room. “I apologize but you might have to share a room with my brother for a month or so. The room you were supposed to be staying in flooded yesterday with all the rain we had.” Lukas said sounding genuinely sorry. “Oh, It’s fine. I don’t mind. Will he be ok with it? I mean I’m ok with the couch if it’s just for a little while.” Mathieu said feeling like he was imposing on someone he didn’t even know. “We discussed it last night. He’s fine with it. He’s at work most of the time anyway so you won’t see him much.” Lukas said looking at the door again.<br/>
“Speaking of which… Emil, did you have to work late again?” Lukas asked crossing his arms. Mathieu looked and sure enough, it was the boy from the gas station. </p><p>  “We meet again,” Emil said with a ghost of a smile. “and yeah, to answer your question I did. We had another person quit today.” Emil said sighing. “I was having a good day too.” He said flopping down on the couch. Lukas looked over at Mathieu with a curious look. “I stopped to grab a coffee and stretch my legs. I’d been driving forever it seemed.” Mathieu explained. “Please don’t stop there again. I go out of my way to keep from giving that company any money.” Lukas said shaking his head.<br/>
“I swear they work my brother to death then have the audacity to say he doesn’t deserve a vacation.” Lukas said angrily.<br/>
“Lukas, they said they couldn’t afford to give me a vacation. And their right. No one stays there more than a week.” Emil said pulling off his shoes. “still. You need time off, your gonna burn out and on top of that you need time now for school. That’s more important than that job.” Lukas said sounding more like a father than an older brother. “Yeah, but I need the job. Plus, I feel bad leaving. They can’t keep help.” Emil said shrugging. Lukas just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. </p><p> “You know, I could use a job if you guys need help,” Mathieu offered. “We do need it. I don’t see how hard it is for some people. All she had to do was clean. That’s it.” Emil said exasperated. “That’s it?” Mathieu said a little shock that someone would quit such an easy job. “what’s the catch,” Mathieu said suspicious. “None. She wouldn’t stop flirting with every guy that came through, and they told her to stop. So, she walked out.” Emil shook his head. “I can’t stand girls like that. Hell, it’s getting to the point I’m wondering if I even like girls if they all act like that,” Emil said playfully. “Well, if it’s worth anything, I was raised by two men. “Mathieu said with a smile. “</p><p>   “she even fl’rted with Timo, he t’ld me th’ other day,” Berwald said standing in the doorway. He looked at Mathieu for a moment. “A twenty-six-year-old man is t’ old fer a seventeen-year-old Flicka” Berwald muttered. “Flicka? What’s that?” Mathieu asked unsure of the word. “Girl” Berwald muttered walking past them into the kitchen.<br/>
Mathieu sat there a bit awkwardly. “hey, um… I don’t think he likes me…” Mathieu said quietly. “Who? Ber? What makes you think that?” Emil asked confused. “Well, when I mentioned my dad’s, he gave me a weird look.” Mathieu started to fidget with his sleeve. “What? Oh no, you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure he’s gay. I mean he lives with a man after all.” Emil said reassuring Mathieu. “You don’t have to worry about that shit here. We’re all pretty open about that stuff and cool with it.” Emil chuckled a bit trying to put Mathieu at ease. “Wait… so Lukas isn’t with Timo?” Mathieu said before he thought. He covered his mouth. </p><p>“Ok, no, and no, please no. Timo’s cool and all but I don’t think I could handle that much energy everyday on top of the energy that Dane has.” Emil groaned. “wait… what even made you think that?” Emil was curious now. He looked at Mathieu intently. “uh... nothing. Just thought I saw something earlier; I might have misread it.” Mathieu said wishing he could take back what he said. Emil just sighed. “Please, what ever god is out their no.” Emil buried his face in a pillow.<br/>
“God no what?” the voice made Emil and Mathieu both jump. Mathieu looked over towards the door to see a short light brunette holding a laundry basket. “Oh, your new flat mate is here!” the man sat the basket down and rushed over. “Moi, I’m Timo. I live next door. If you ever need anything feel free to ask.” Mathieu saw what Emil was meaning by energy. “Oh, thank you, I’m Mathieu.” Mathieu extended his had as he had done with Berwald. “Timo, you’re scaring him.” Lukas said with a smile. “He seems reserved like Emil.” Lukas said picking up the laundry basket the other had laid down. “here I’ll carry this to the laundry area.” Lukas started walking away. “awe, Kiitos Lukas.” This time Emil was watching. He raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Mathieu… you… you might be right.” Emil said as he showed Mathieu to the room they would be sharing. “Lukas doesn’t offer to carry other people’s things… and that smile. Oh god.” Emil sat down on the bed. “I can’t handle two of them, I can’t…” Emil just flopped back. “I’m sorry. If it’s worth anything they do make a cute couple.” Mathieu said setting up the temporary cot he’d be sleeping on until the roof was fixed in the other room. Emil glared daggers at the other young man. “I don’t care. I’m going insane enough as it is with Mathias. “Emil said sighing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days were rough. The culture was so different and Mathieu’s stepbrother Alfred kept calling at weird hours of the night. The first night he called at one in the morning.  The next was at midnight. He was getting better, but Alfred didn’t seem to get the idea of time zones at first. Mathieu had to finally ask his dad to explain it to him. Mathieu was thankful the night calls weren’t coming in anymore. He was sure Emil wanted to smash his phone at this point. </p><p> “I’m making coffee if you want any,” Mathias said as Mathieu emerged from the room Emil and he were sharing. “Sure, Thanks… um Mathias?” Mathieu fidgeted with his sleeve a bit. “what’s up?” Mathias asked popping his head out of the kitchen. “um... How do you say it?” Mathieu bit his lip. He still wasn’t used to the langue. “uh... Tak.” Mathias said caught off guard. He still wasn’t used to having a roommate who didn’t speak some form of Scandinavian langue.<br/> “Tack. Ok then sure Tack” Mathias just shook his head. “I speak English well enough” he said dropping some toast in the toaster and fishing around in the drawer for a knife. “Oh, sorry, I just thought it might be easier, you know, to adjust if I knew the langue.” Mathieu watched the table.  Mathias watched him for a moment taking in the nervous nature of the younger man.</p><p>“I won’t bite. I know I’m loud, but I’m nice,” he said talking a bit softer this time. “I know, I just get nervous meeting new people is all. I’ll warm up to you eventually I’m sure.” Mathieu said glancing up at Mathias. “still. You don’t have to be nervous. Were an easy-going bunch.  Granted a bit rowdy at times, but we mean well. How do you like your coffee?” Mathias said grabbing out two cups. “um…” Mathieu though for a moment. “Got any maple syrup?” he asks quietly. </p><p>Mathias blinked. Was this kid serious? “uh... yeah. Why?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “I normally put some in my coffee instead of sugar or anything. It tastes surprisingly good,” Mathieu said fidgeting. “uh, sure, yeah,” Mathias didn’t see how it could possibly taste good, but he didn’t have to drink it. “You fidget a lot.” He said setting the cup down in front of Mathieu. “Yeah, my stepdad would get onto me for it a lot. I broke the habit for a while, but I guess being this far from home I started back the first day.” Mathieu said mentally scolding himself for continuing to fidget.</p><p> Mathias sat in thoughtful silence. “yeah, we all got our oddities I guess.” Mathias said reaching in his bag and pulling out a book. <br/>“You in college too?” Mathieu asked noticing the book looked like a textbook. “hm? Oh yeah, I’m majoring in psychology and child development. I’ve always been kinda interested in it you know. I only got a few semesters left then I have to find somewhere to work. Mathieu thought about it for a moment. “I thought about psychology. I decided on forensics though. Seemed a bit funnier.” Mathieu mentally scolded himself. Now Matthias was going to think he was a serial killer or something. “</p><p>“Oh yeah. I’m sure it would be. I just ain’t got the stomach for it you know. Especially if I have to investigate the body itself.” Mathias said thumbing through to a specific page. He sat silently reading for a minute. “What the hell did you do?” Lukas walked in about that time and looked between Mathieu and Mathias. “uh... sorry, I can make more coffee if you just tell me where it is.” Mathieu blurted out. “I didn’t know you wanted any.” He immediately stood up. Mathias look up from his book and watched for a moment. “hmmm,” he said thoughtfully. “Nej, I’m talking about how the hell did you get him to be quiet? I’ve been trying for years.” Lukas said reaching for the coffee pot. “besides. There’s plenty here. Emil hates the stuff.” Lukas said reassuring the boy that he wasn’t inconveniencing anyone.</p><p> Mathias was so absorbed in the book he barely noticed the insult. “I was just checking something.” Mathias said as soon as it registered what Lukas had said. “hm. Well I’m taking advantage of not having classes for a few weeks.” Lukas sat at the empty seat next to Mathieu. “did your brother call again last night?” Lukas asked sipping the coffee that was steaming in his hands. <br/>“I’m really sorry about that. I’m sure it’s really been annoying for Emil.” Mathieu stared at his coffee. “Honestly, he got a good laugh out of it. He has a friend abroad and they have issues getting online together sometimes.” Lukas said setting the cup down and stretching. “He told me it felt like old times, before him and Li got on the same page about the time.” Lukas gave Mathieu a smile. </p><p>“Seriously kid, we’re easy going! It’s ok.” Mathias said raising his voice a bit. Mathieu made a face before he realized it. “You good?” Mathias said noticing. “yeah, sorry, sometimes sudden loud noises kinda get to me. It’s been that way since I was a kid. Didn’t help that my stepbrother is loud pretty much all the time.” He explained. “You haven’t told us about your family yet. We know you have a stepbrother and I think Ber said you got two dads? What’s that like?” Mathias said prying. Lukas rolled his eyes. “Mathias he barely knows us. Your being awfully rude.” Lukas scolded Mathias. </p><p> </p><p>    “Oh no, it’s fine. Yeah um, I never really knew my mom. Mon papa doesn’t like talking about it much either, so I really know nothing more than she lives in Montreal somewhere. Him and Arthur met and got married about the time I was thirteen.” Mathieu said sipping his coffee. “At least I think I was that old. I might have been younger.” He added thinking. “Alfred’s mom comes by all the time. She’s extremely sweet. She once gave me a dreamcatcher. Al has it right now. I didn’t want it to get damaged in traveling.” He said smiling a bit. “She’s actually native American! Like she showed me all these cool pictures of her and Arthur right before Al was born!” he said excited. He always found native cultures so fascinating. “I remember one time she took us camping and showed us how to fish and how to trap rabbits.” He said taking a nervous sip of his coffee. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” He said softly. </p><p>“Nej, Go on. You haven’t spoken this much since you got here” Lukas said actually a bit happy to see Mathieu peeking out of his shell. “I think she said her, and Arthur just couldn’t see eye to eye on certain things so they peacefully split. She lives down the street from where we were at back home.” Mathieu said remembering the time she made cornbread. It was the best he’d ever tasted. <br/>“You get along with Alfred and Arthur?” Mathias said determined to learn as much as he could about this kid. Lukas rolled his eyes. He saw exactly what Mathias was doing. “He’s not your test subject Mathias. Stop trying to psychoanalyze him.” Lukas got up and went to the sink to put his cup in. “You don’t have to answer everything he asks.” Lukas said giving Mathias a look. “I’m not trying to analyze anyone. I’m just trying to learn more about our new flat mate. I mean if we gotta live together we might as well know each other, right?” <br/>   “well, for the most part yeah. I mean Alfred’s loud and hyper, and Arthur’s real proper and a stickler for manners at times, but I don’t mind.” Mathieu said finishing his cup. About that time there was a knock at the door.</p><p>       Lukas went to see who it was and smiled when he saw Timo. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he asked smiling. Mathieu already like Timo. He seemed kind and gentle, with just a touch of the hyper nature Emil had spoken of. “Well, Professor Mathias is trying to analyze our new housemate, so no come on in.” Lukas stepped aside to let Timo in. “Moi, Math’s not being annoying, is he?” Timo said walking into the kitchen where Mathias and Mathieu still sat. “Oh no, he was just asking about my family. </p><p>After everyone got coffee and Emil finally came in and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge they went about their day. Mathieu didn’t have anything to do so he just hang around the house. He looked at the clock that said eight am. He thought for a minute of what time it would be back home.  He decided to wait until around twelve before he called his family to check in with them. He decided to pass the time by walking up to the store Emil worked at. <br/>When he got there walked in and went up to the counter. Looking around he noticed no customers. “Slow day?” he asked trying to spark up a conversation. “Yeah, not much to do either. Hey, my boss is here if you want to check on that job.” Emil said pointing in the direction of a remarkably busy looking man in a pair of gray pants and a t-shirt. “I don’t know Emil, he looks busy. I don’t want to bother him and make him angry.” Mathieu said feeling nervous. “He won’t mind, HEY JOHAN, THIS IS THE GUY I TOLD YOU ABOUT,” Emil yelled getting the attention of his boss. “You told him about me?” Mathieu said growing nervous. “yeah, I said you just moved here and needed work.” Emil said with a smirk that would rival his brothers. </p><p>        Mathieu wasn’t sure what to read of that smirk, but he figured it was too late to run now as the man was already walking towards them. “So, you’re the Canadian kid Emil told me about.” Johan’s voice was gruff, his eyes were tired, and he smelled of cigarette smoke. “Uh... yeah, I’m Mathieu sir,” Mathieu extended his hand. Johan took it and shook it firmly. Mathieu matched his grip and did his best to look the man in the eye. “Firm grip, that’s good,” Johan said with a deep chuckle. “you might work out after all,” Johan then walked past Mathieu and headed to a small desk in the corner. “Come, Sit, we have business to discuss.” Johan patted the chair on the side of the desk closest to Mathieu and Emil and proceeded to sit on the other side of the desk. </p><p>After the makeshift interview Mathieu left glad, he had come to the store. He was excited to call and tell his father about the new job. The phone rang as he walked. “Bonjour,” Mathieu smiled as he heard his father’s voice on the other end. “Bonjour, Papa, guess what?” he said excitedly. “What is it mon garcon?” Francis asked intrigued. “I got a job. A position and a local convenience store but still, it’s a job.” Mathieu said grinning. “Ahhh, bon, I’m proud of you,” Francis said happily. “Have you met anyone special yet?” Mathieu could tell the mischief in his father’s voice. “Papa, it’s only been three days. I’ve only met my room mates.” Mathieu said with a chuckle. “Three whole days? Oh no, when I was your age, I had a whole assortment of men and women wanting to be with me,” Francis said picking on Mathieu just a bit. “Well, you’re also much more outgoing than I am.” Mathieu said smiling as he stopped on the front porch of the house. “well, I’m home. Give my love to Arthur and Alfred se vou plait,” Mathieu said pausing for a moment. “I will, stay safe mon petit garcon,” Francis said with sincerity. “Merci, au revoir papa.” </p><p> </p><p>Mathieu ended the call and made his way into the house. Lukas was already home and reading. “Oh, welcome back,” he said when he noticed Mathieu come through the door. “Hey Lukas, guess what?” Mathieu said not able to hide his smile. “hmm,” Lukas said not looking up from his book. “Well, I start work with Emil tomorrow,” Mathieu said taking off his shoes. He learned quickly in the first couple of days that Lukas and Mathias both was a stickler for that particular rule. Emil didn’t seem as concerned as the two older members of the household. “well, that’s good. I hope you last.” Lukas put his book down. “hey, I’m sorry about this morning. Mathias thinks just cause he’s about to graduate that means he can try to analyze everyone he knows. We’ve all had to deal with it.” Lukas said remembering how uncomfortable Mathieu looked at one point. “Oh no It’s fine. I guess he just wants to practice before he graduates.” Mathieu gave a nervous chuckle and stretched. “So, Emil’s boss seemed nice enough,” Mathieu said trying to avoid another awkward interrogation. “Guys a real piece of work if you ask me,” Lukas said shaking his head. “His name is Johan Andersson, he’s some relation to Mathias,” Lukas rolled his eyes. “Oh really? I thought they looked kinda similar in the face,” Mathieu said walking over to sit next to Lukas. </p><p>“Yeah, him and a friend run that place. Johan is nice enough, mostly just lets you do what ever you want. The other one, however. I’m not saying he’s strict… but he’s odd.” Lukas said looking over at Mathieu. “I forgot his name, but he’s somehow related to Timo… like his third cousin twice removed kinda thing.” Lukas thought about it for a moment then brushed it off. “He’s not like Timo though. Timo…” Lukas gave a small blush. “Timo is the type of guy that loves to keep everyone smiling. He can be mischievous at times sure, but who isn’t. “This guy on the other hand seems like a real asshole.” Lukas said remembering the few times he actually saw Timo’s cousin. “I only met him like one or two times, but he just seems that way. I don’t even think he comes to the store too much unless he has too.” Lukas said shrugging. “Either way, just watch yourself. I’ve seen people come and go up there. Try to hang in there as long as you can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo I decided I was going to add in some extra characters.<br/>hope you like it. :D</p><p>yes Johan is 2p Denmark. I had too XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>